


It's Daddy Magic

by purpleunihorn



Series: Raising Two Children [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Former EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Parents!Au, warning: cranky baby sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunihorn/pseuds/purpleunihorn
Summary: Never leave a daddy's job to...another daddy





	It's Daddy Magic

Ever since their son Shixun had been born sleep nights had been reduced to sleep hours; that is if their wonderful son was nice enough, if not there was no sleep at all. It was Luhan’s turn to tend to little prince in the wee hours of the day.

“Fan help me! Shixun won’t stop crying. I gave him his bottle, changed his diaper but he doesn’t stop!” Luhan seemed to be close to tears himself. He kept walking back in forth around the room. Yifan debated on ignoring the situation and aiming for some deserved sleep but the high pitch wailing was not going to allow it.

If he didn’t take action, no one was going to sleep that night.

He turned around and laid on his back. “Give him to me.”

Luhan stared at his husband. “Yifan don’t be lazy about it, get up!”

“If you want him to sleep hand him over. Trust me.”

Reluctant, Luhan did was he was told and gave the crying newborn to his dad.

“Come here little dragon.” Yifan placed the small bundle on his chest and rubbed his back a few times. Luhan could only look with wide eyes as their son went from showing off his lung capabilities to simple sobs, snuggling for warmth.

“How did you do that?” he whispered as he climbed on to the bed, careful to not ignite another screaming session.

His husband closed his eyes and smirked, “It’s daddy magic”. Said husband could also hear Luhan mumble under his breath "How come I don't have it then?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the only way my sister and I could sleep when we were babies. My mom called us traitors lol


End file.
